Patient medical information, such as that contained in medical record, allows health care providers to provide continuity of care to patients. Thus, it is critical for clinicians providing care to patients to review and update each patient's medical record. The growth in access to and utilization of electronic medical records by healthcare providers and facilities has significantly reduced the time and organization efforts required by paper medical records. Unfortunately, this growth has introduced new problems. Medical records associated with the incorrect patient are often mistakenly viewed without knowledge by the clinician. For example, the medical record may be left open in a room after a patient is discharged or transferred and the clinician forgets to close the discharged or transferred patient's medical record and open the newly admitted patient's medical record. In other cases, the clinician may simply open the medical record for the wrong patient. This problem is compounded when the clinician enters information into the incorrect patient's medical record.